


the feminine maelstorm of it

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, References Canon Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the feminine maelstorm of it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mage_girl for the beta, and to majesdane for the encouragement.
> 
> Title comes from "New Dress" by Laura Kasischke

The concert ends. Alana has tried, unsuccessfully, to allow herself to be carried away by the swells of music. Reality has an unfortunate habit of tugging at her ear in times like these -- the mind at rest, and waiting. And so, brain still reeling with endless piles of evidence that leads nowhere, Alana is introduced to Margot Verger.

"Doctor Lecter," the woman says casually, her tone almost bored. Her hair swings neatly over her shoulders, tumbling strand by strand, a silent waterfall when she nods. She moves naturally, owning this space, even though her right arm is bound up in a sling at her side.

Hannibal, his arm solid behind Alana's waist, nods politely, reticent beyond his usual reserve.

"Margot Verger," the woman explains, turning this time to Alana. "One of Doctor Lecter's patients. He won't single me out or identify me unless I do. He is, as a psychiatrist should be, discreet. But I'm sure you know that."

The noise Hannibal makes is a pleased one, and the sound distracts Alana enough to realize that she's been staring, quite uninterrupted, into Ms. Verger's eyes. Dark, like star-less nights. "Ms. Verger, it would be my pleasure to introduce my companion for the evening, Doctor Alana Bloom. We were at Johns-Hopkins together, in another life."

Alana holds out her hand, even as she is distracted by Hannibal's words. Another life, to be sure, but was that life so different? It has been easy, in a way, to play-act at those roles again, to remember as a means to forget. But, of course, neither of them can forget.

A puff of hot breath reaches Alana's fingers before she recognizes that Margot is lifting Alana's hand to her mouth, not shaking it. She presses her crimson lips to Alana's flesh, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Alana's face. She holds on loosely, as if she knows that Alana would never dream of shrinking from the touch, the _kiss_. "It is my pleasure," Margot says, finally, the crisp sound of her voice muffled by sheer proximity. Her words are clipped, precise; yet lingering slightly -- does Alana imagine it? -- on _my_. 

Thankfully, propriety prevails. "Did you enjoy the performance?" Alana asks, slowly allowing her arm to float back to her side, as if it returns from a dream. The world shrinks and refocuses, until it is just the two of them. The buzz of the concert hall fades even as Hannibal's hand at the small of her back becomes more and more unforgiving.

Margot licks her lips, her pink tongue briefly parting her mouth. "There have been better," she says, eyelids dropping momentarily, "and I'm certain there will be worse." She smiles, brushing her hair back, and a chandelier must catch on the movement because a panel of metal across Margot's upper chest flashes. Alana must look… she feels a storm of things, but isn't sure how they manifest across her face. Hannibal's fingers twitch.

"I should leave the two of you to your evening," Margot says, lowering her eyes and taking a step back. "Doctor Bloom," she says, nodding, turns, "Doctor Lecter. I'm sure my family is eager to see me home safely."

Alana lifts her arm to wave -- a silly gesture -- and notices the red stain left there by Margot's lips. _Oh_ , her heart thuds. The world turns heavy and dull again, and when Alana next blinks, she is in her car, alone.

\--

The smear left by Margot's red mouth dips low, dips out of sight, and returns slick. Alana works her hand quickly, and gasps when she comes. She doesn't know what, if anything, to say.


End file.
